Taking In a Stray Ninja
by Stenrik
Summary: Nabiki finds a girl crying in an alley, in an act of kindness she offers her something to eat and a warm drink. Modern AU with very little magic.
1. Chapter 1

Nabiki was sitting in her dorm room bored. While it was nice that she had the room all for herself, it also got lonely too. It was her second year at Tokyo University, and while she was on top of her class, she didn't really have any friends, in fact she hadn't had many friends back in high school either with the few friends she had back then moving on and forgetting about her after graduation.

No, thinking about being lonely didn't help her feel less lonely.

Grabbing her jacket and beanie she went out in to the cold autumn evening for a walk and maybe grab a cup of hot chocolate at the same time.

Immersed in her walk and the quiet of the otherwise busy city, she felt her head begin to clear up when suddenly she caught sight of someone sitting in the alley that was coming up. Moving closer with caution she noticed that the person was also sobbing quietly.

Deciding that whoever it was probably needed some comfort, and despite what people might have thought back in Nerima (her Ice Queen personality was no more than a facade and she really was a gentle soul).

~½~

Konatsu was cold, tired and hurt all over. She had run away without putting on a jacket and were still wearing slippers. She had needed to get away as fast as she could, she couldn't stand being there a second longer. She probably wouldn't have been able to get away if she waited a moment more.

It had taken her years of finding a doctor who would be able to prescribe hormones for her and during that time saving up every yen she could get her hands on to be able to afford to buy some when she finally could, And all done in secret from her stepmom and stepsisters.

She had been on hrt for a bit less than 2 months and had just gotten home from picking up her 3rd refill when she got confronted by her stepmom just as she stepped through the door.

One of her step sisters had found her almost empty bottle and had told her stepmom.

While her stepmom and sisters didn't care for how she dressed at home and so on when it came to them seeing her as herself was a different story. When she had been living with her mom and dad they had understood and accepted her, but when her mom died and her dad married her step mom things started to change.

Only a few months after their marriage her father became ill and not long after he too passed away. After that her step mom never allowed her to be a girl again, at least not in her presence. As the years went by she had gotten a small victory and was allowed to wear women's kimono and grow out her hair, but it had been a rough battle of patience and stubbornness.

But now, now she had been caught, had her money taken away from her, been beaten and then she had run away, only having the clothes she wore when she ran and her refill of hormones.

Holding the small bottle close to her chest she cried as she sat in the cold alley, not noticing the person approaching her until they were standing right infront of her.

"Hey, is everything ok? You must be freezing." the stranger spoke to her in a warm voice.

~½~

Nabiki didn't get a reaction from the girl, so she asked again. "Hey, aren't you cold?"

This time she got the girls attention and also got a better look at her. She was only wearing a kimono and some slippers.

"There's a coffee shop just ahead, let's get you somewhere warmer ok?" Nabiki said as she stretched her hand out.

Not sure what's going but thinking her day can't get any worse Konatsu answered the girl in front of her. "Uh, sure. Thank You" and took the girls hand, blushing softly as she was helped off the ground.

Nabiki led them to the coffee shop and they settled down in a pair of armchairs by the window, She took off her jacket and told the girl she was gonna bring them something to drink and before Konatsu could protest she was gone.

A few minutes later Nabiki came back carrying a tray with 2 big cups of hot chocolate and plate with some sandwiches.

"Sorry for not asking what you wanted to drink but i got us both some hot chocolate, and some sandwiches, in case you were hungry." Nabiki spoke as she put down the tray.

Just as Konatsu as about to answer she got interrupted, "Oh and take my jacket! You must still be freezing! And oh.." Nabiki stopped up a bit in her rambling "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Nabiki Tendo" she said with the warmest smile Konatsu had received since her parents were alive.

"My Name is Konatsu." She said with the blush still fresh on her cheeks.

Nabiki looked at konatsu for a few seconds before asking, "Don't you have a family name?"

"I don't think I have one anymore… I was kicked out of my home today." she answered. "But to be honest it wasn't much of one to start with" she added with a sad smile.

"Oh" Nabiki replied and silence fell between the two. "Do you have any friends who can help you? You can borrow my phone to call if you need."

Konatsu thought for a second then responded "I have a penpal, my stepmother didn't let me have a phone or a computer, so I didn't have access to any social media." She said "But maybe we can find them online and get their number!"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. What's their name?" Nabiki asked.

"Ukyo Kuonji".

Nabiki froze up

"Wait, Ukyo Kuonji? Lives in Nerima? Owns a okonomiyaki restaurant?"

Konatsus eyes shone up. "You know Ukyo?!" she exclaimed excitedly. "This makes things so much easier."

Nabiki chuckled 'Gods this girl is adorable' she thought. "Yeah, i guess it does" She said "I assume you don't have anywhere place to sleep for the night?"

"Not really... I was planning on sneaking in to a mall and sleep somewhere hidden."

"Don't the malls around here have really high security?" Nabiki asked.

"Oh shush, they're nothing I can't handle. I might not look like it but I am actually..."

Konatsu took a very dramatic pose and suddenly, _poof,_Konatsu stood beside Nabiki, No this was another Konatsu. "A" _poof_ "Master" _poof_ "Kunoichi" the now 4 Konatsus around her said, all standing in different poses.

Nabiki almost choked on her hot chocolate.

"Wow…" Nabiki said.

"That's quite the technique." she uttered still stunned from the marvelous display. "But, I don't think sleeping at a mall is a good idea. Since you're a friend of Ukyos, why don't you sleep at my place for the night? I got an extra futon and I wouldn't mind getting to know you more." She said with a warm smile on her face.

"You.. You would do that for me?" Konatsu replied with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? You are both a friend of Ukyo and also need the help. And you don't seem like the kind of girl that would do anything bad" Nabiki said.

"Oof" was all the sound Nabiki could make as Konatsu pulled her into a forceful hug. "Thank you so much" Konatsu said in to Nabikis shoulder. "This is the most kindness I have received in I don't know how many years."

That was the moment Nabiki decided she would make sure this girl got a better life, even if she would have to pull out some of her old tricks. But hopefully she wouldn't have to resort to that.

"Hey" Nabiki said, "Let's get going to my dorm before it gets too late."

"Yeah" Konatsu replied and broke off the hug, "That sounds like a good idea." she said with a smile that made Nabiki's heart thump hard in her chest.

The two girls left the café and headed down the lit up street towards to the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

As they arrived at the dorm room Konatsu took in the sight, it was a pretty big room for one person, sparsely decorated with only a bed, a desk, a stereo setup, a small bookshelf, a small table in the middle, and some posters on the walls. It was overall a very nice room but also very clearly meant for two people with its big size.

"Oh wow! This place is lovely!" Konatsu said. "You've got so much space all by yourself, it must be so nice."

"Yeah it is pretty nice, but can get lonely sometimes. I've been pretty much focused only on studying and haven't managed to make any real friends here."

"Oh," Konatsu said.

"I was supposed to have a roommate, but the girl who was going to stay here managed to get a place of her own, she is still listed as living here but hasn't been here even once since i moved in." Nabiki said.

Nabiki sat down on her bed and motioned for Konatsu to sit down and handed her a blanket while wrapping herself in one.

"Ok," Nabiki said after they had gotten settled. "How did you get to know Ukyo?"

"I first met them when I was still living with my parents and was very young, Ukyo and their father were travelling around and selling okonomiyaki. They stayed near our house so we played a lot," She said. "When they had to leave we exchanged addresses and promised each other to stay in contact."

"That's very sweet," Nabiki said.

"Yeah, when my mom died and dad remarried it was nice to have someone to talk too. And when dad died their letters were the one thing to keep me together," Konatsu said with a melancholy look on her face.

Nabiki pulled the girl into a hug.

"Thank you," Konatsu said. Moving out of the hug and sitting facing Nabiki and asked, "So how do you know Ukyo?"

"Well, it's quite a story, but it kinda started with my sister's partner coming to live with us, well this was before they started dating," Nabiki said.

As Nabiki continued retelling how Ukyo came into her family's life she prepared the futon and bedding. When she was done telling the story they were both tucked in and ready to sleep.

"Hey," Konatsu whispered. "Thank you for me taking me in like this".

"Hey, I got to know a wonderful girl at the same time as helping one! So the pleasure is all mine." Nabiki responded.

After a second, both girls realized what Nabiki had said, and they both fell asleep blushing heavily… too flustered to say anything more.

½

Morning came and the two girls woke up and had some breakfast, after some chatting they decided it was time to call Ukyo.

The call signal went on for half a minute before someone picked up.

"Heya Nabiki," The voice on the other side said, "What got you calling me today, I thought I was debt free." Ukyo said with a joking tone.

"Yeah you're debt free, but I operate in other fields too ya know," Nabiki responded with her High School style snark and sharpness. "Nah I've actually got something important to talk about, I picked up a stray yesterday that you might know."

"A stray? You know that I barely know anyone where you live, and definitely not anyone who has animals," Ukyo interrupted.

"Nah, not an animal. I'll give her the phone so she can explain." Nabiki said and handed her phone to Konatsu.

"H-hey Ucchan," Konatsu said making herself sound as small as she could.

"Wait, KONATSU? Is that you?" Ukyo burst out before Konatsu could introduce herself.

"Yeah, I.. I got kicked out yesterday," She said, "They found one of my old pill bottles and tried to lock me in my room. I ran and they made it clear i wasn't welcome back."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. But how did you meet Nabiki? You never mentioned her in a letter?" Ukyo asked.

"She kinda found me" Konatsu said with a chuckle and then went into an explanation of what had happened the previous day.

"I'm so glad you are safe Natsu-chan." Ukyo said after Konatsu was done explaining

"Yeah, it's so weird, yesterday was possibly one of the worst and best days at the same. I feel devastated and also so happy," Konatsu said smiling with tears running down her eyes.

Nabiki motioned for her to hand over the phone so she could talk to Ukyo.

"Hey again Ukyo," she said.

"Hey Nabs," Ukyo responded.

"I think we both agree on that Konatsu can't stay here without a home, She can stay with me for a while but we need to sort out her situation. I got no classes for 2 weeks and I'm heading home tomorrow." Nabiki said.

"Yeah, I see where you're going with this." Ukyo responded. "But I don't have any space to house her right now, had a leakage in the guest room a few weeks ago and it's still being repaired."

"She can probably stay with us for at least a few days no problem."Nabiki said. "I was going to ask if she can maybe waitress for you?"

"Absolutely!" Ukyo said, "It's the least I can do for her."

"Thank you for that, see you soon!" Nabiki said.

"Yeah, see you soon. But let me talk to her a bit before you hang up." Ukyo said, stressing the last part.

Nabiki chuckled and handed Konatsu the phone again and went to open up her computer. While checking out fare prices she glanced over to the stray ninja. 'God she is adorable' she thought, 'Am I… I'm falling for her aren't I?'.

Maybe it was that she had been so lonely she reasoned, but she had never felt like this before. That her heart was fluttering while looking at someone, that her body felt warm when thinking about her. She had only known her for one day, but was already crushing hard. This was not something the former Ice Queen was used to.

½

The call home to her family to tell them that she would bring home a friend went well, but didn't come without some teasing from Akane.

"So you're bringing home a girl you say, didn't know you swung that way sis. Way to go!" Akane teased.

"No we're not… She's a friend of Ukyos, and I'm just helping her out," Nabiki said.

"Is she cute tho?" Akane asked smugly.

Nabiki was quiet for a moment, then said quietly, "Yeah, she's very cute.."

"Aha! You finally found some interest in someone sis! I'm so proud of you finally opening up," Akane exclaimed teasing in tone but filled with some pride.

In the background Nabiki could hear Ranma ask Akane who she was talking with, and when they got a response cheered loudly into the phone and congratulated Nabiki.

But now it all was planned, Konatsu was to stay in Nabiki's room until Nabiki had to go back to university and then go and stay with Ukyo.

½

The day had come and the Ninja and the Ice Queen were sitting on the train, both excited to get to Nerima, Konatsu to meet Ukyo again after so many years, and Nabiki for seeing her family (and getting to spend time with an adorable kunoichi).

After sitting a while in silence Konatsu spoke up, "So tell me a bit about your family."

Nabiki thought for a while then started to describe them.

"Well there's my two sisters, Akane and Kasumi, my dad Soun, and my sisters partner Ranma. Akane is one year younger than me, has a bit of a temper and is quite the tomboy, but she's one of the nicest people I know." Nabiki said a smile on her face as she continued.

"Kasumi is a year older than me, basically took care of the household after mom died and there is no person she can't calm with her presence. Dad is dad and well, he used to not be present much after mom died, but when we took in Ranma he started to come back to his old self. I couldn't be more grateful about that." Nabiki said, sighing, but with a smile on her face.

"And lastly there is Ranma" She said. "Ranma came to our house after running away from their father, they had been on a training trip for most of their life to train Ranma to be the best martial artist in the world, but their dad had very..." Nabiki thought for a while then continued. "Questionable thoughts on how to bring up a kid and train them. We helped Ranma get their life back and give them a home. They're a good kid, has some quirks, but you'll see more when you meet them." Nabiki finished.

Konatsu was silent for a while, taking in the information she had been given, then said "They seem lovely, can't wait to meet them all."

The rest of the trip was quiet, with both of the girls just enjoying the view and each others company. And after some time the train rolled into the station, a bell sound playing, signalling it was time to get off.

Nabiki took the lead and led Konatsu through the crowds towards were her family was waiting, unknowingly taking her hand in the process. Konatsu noticed but didn't say anything, going with the flow and flushing just a bit.


End file.
